


Your New Best (Girl)friend

by DegnerateSmutWriter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Kissing, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegnerateSmutWriter/pseuds/DegnerateSmutWriter
Summary: Steven has been pretty stressed out lately. Lucky for him he has a horny alien girlfriend waiting for him at home with a bottomless appetite for affection. Yay?Inspired by https://twitter.com/Sm0lSuccubus/status/1357411279472844819Follow Sm0lSuccubus here: https://twitter.com/Sm0lSuccubusFollow my Twitter for updates: https://twitter.com/DegenerateWrite
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Spinel, Connie Maheswaran/Spinel/Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Your New Best (Girl)friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sm0lSuccubus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sm0lSuccubus).



Steven tip-toed up the stairs leading up to the temple’s porch, moving slowly to prevent the old wooden steps from squeaking. Steven had certainly gained more height and muscle mass over the past few years of living on the road, but he was still able to remain light on his feet. It was his first time being home for quite some time, and upon finally arriving he realized he wanted nothing more than to rest in his old bed. Sure he wanted to say hello to everyone in Little Homeschool who he knew would love to see him, but he knew that would take a while and just drain his energy even further, so for now his needs took priority. 

Steven stopped short of the last few steps so he could discreetly peer through the windows, relieved to see the house was clear of any inhabitants. It was the middle of the afternoon so it would make sense that the gems were out and about, either busy teaching the residents of Little Homeschool or out on a mission somewhere. The only one who knew about his return home was his girlfriend Connie, who he had spoken to ahead of time to coordinate with her time off from college so they could spend some quality time together for the first time in a while. Exhaling a sigh of relief that he was alone, Steven confidently jumped over the few remaining steps and over the guardrail itself, controlling his descent to land right in front of the door. Despite assurance of his solitude, he slipped through the door and closed as quietly as possible, not wanting to take any chances. Now inside with his back to the door, Steven slumped his posture, tilted his head back, closed his eyes and sighed at the promise relaxation.

“Steven, you’re back!” a voice echoed from the kitchen area. Steven’s eyes shot open and looked over to the source of the familiar voice. Sitting at the barstool was his _other_ girlfriend Spinel, smiling ear to ear while using both her arms to overdramatically wave at him. Steven intentionally didn’t tell Spinel he was coming back because he knew she would be too hyped up to allow him to settle in, but knowing Spinel’s cutesy charms she probably persuaded the information out of Connie through text. “C’mere handsome!” Before Steven’s heart had a chance to spike at the flirtatious compliment, Spinel’s rubber-hose arms stretched all the way across the foyer and bound Steven’s arms to his sides before reeling him back into a tight hug. “I’m so happy to see you!” After swaying him side to side in her embrace for a few moments, she brought his face down to her level to place a few light kisses along his stubble-laden jawline before planting a long one right on his lips. Steven blushed and closed his eyes as he melted into her loving smooch, but Spinel peeked one eye open to see her beloved boyfriend glowing pink. Steven realized this and broke the kiss, looking panicked as he began to wiggle out of Spinel's grasp. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Steven was freed of his girlfriend’s bearhug and landed gracefully on the wood floor. He closed his eyes and practiced a few deep breathing exercises, resulting in his glow fading away in a matter of seconds. “Sorry about that. Diamond problems, y'know?" Steven said with a chuckle to try and play it off, but Spinel cocked her head to the side in both curiosity and concern.

“Going pink again, huh? Haven’t seen that in a while.” Spinel folded her arms, eyes moving up and down to give him a once over, taking in his features for the first time in what seemed like ages. 

"Yeah, it started happening a couple weeks ago. I can usually make it go away, but sometimes it sticks around so I just gotta put up with it. It’s seriously not that big of a deal." He lied. The resurgence of his diamond powers was concerning to say the least, it had been eating away at his mental state for the past few weeks. The tail end of his journey home was filled with constant shifting in his seat to get comfortable while driving throughout the day, and nights where he couldn’t get any sleep due to him being his own nightlight that he couldn’t escape. Thankfully it never lasted more than a few hours, but it was still something he didn't have under full control..

"Any idea what's causing it?" Spinel cocked her head to the other side, lightly swaying her hips side to side as she stood idly by. Steven couldn't help but glance down at how Spinel's short-shorts showed off her long legs while complimenting her narrow waist, causing his face to turn a shade darker pink.

"Well it doesn’t always have a reason, but it usually happens whenever I get too worked up, surprised, or… flustered, usually." Steven immediately knew he misspoke when a big grin started to form on Spinel's face.

“* _SNRT_ * Flustered, huh?” Spinel was trying and failing to suppress her urge to giggle, casually twisting her torso to and fro, causing her wide-necked crop-top with its puffy shoulders to lift up at the height of each turn to give Steven a brief glimpse of her bra underneath. "Y'know…"

_"Oh boy…"_ Steven groaned in his head, already knowing where this was headed.

"I think I might know something I can do to help..." The sultry goofball of a gem took slow and methodical steps toward her man, swaying her hips as sensually as she could.

_"Here it comes."_ Steven held his ground, knowing full well that backing away would earn him one of Spinel's infamous tackle-hugs. When Spinel stopped in front of Steven, her face was level with his chest, which she fell forward into while plopping her arms over his broad shoulders. After feeling the warmth radiating from Steven's muscular bust for a few seconds, she tilted her head up to meet Steven's gaze, her eyes half-lidded and full of desire.

"Stevie…" Steven's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his pet name, his body conditioned to get into a certain mood upon hearing one of his girlfriends say that name, "Please… Won’t you let me help you?" Spinel nuzzled into his chest again and hugged around his neck, as if she was trying to imprint her feelings of love and care into his body.

"Mmm…" Steven looked up at the ceiling while his mind raced. He knew that his body wanted rest, but now it was starting to crave something else. He knew that even if he tried to sleep now, he wouldn't be able to rest with these feelings swimming around in his mind. "Nnn…" When he felt his pink glow start to return, making his clothes feel just a little bit tighter as he grew in all places, he knew he didn't really have much of a choice. "Ok babe, let's do it." 

“OOOOOH BOY OH BOY!” Spinel's face almost instantly changed from soft and fragile to ecstatic and filled with glee, not wasting any time in using both hands to grab one of Steven's and march his increasingly pink form into the bathroom.

Spinel practically flung Steven into the bathroom before slipping in and closing the door behind her. While Steven leaned back into the sink to get his bearings straight, Spinel wasted no time in running over to him and dropping to her knees, one hand already fiddling with his zipper. Steven motioned to undo his fly himself, but he suddenly felt woozy and lightheaded, prompting him to instead grab onto the edge of the sink and let Spinel have her fun. After getting the zipper all the way down, Spinel coiled her arms around Steven’s legs to both hold him in place and pull his pants down just enough for his penis to flop out of his trousers. 

“WOW-WEE! This thing sure is big!” Spinel was genuinely impressed with how big he was while his diamond powers were active, he wasn’t even fully hard yet and he was still longer and thicker than she had ever seen. Her eyes filled with hearts, realizing that she had just hit the Steven-fanatic jackpot. She nuzzled beneath his shaft so that his girth rested on her face, looking up at his diamond-shaped pupils causing it to cover one eye, reaching from her chin to beyond her hairline. “Feels nice too.” She half moaned that last part, starting to feel the hardcoded gem instinct to please her beloved diamond.

“T-Thanks for the help, Spinel…” Steven found it difficult to breathe normally, his face felt flushed and he was feeling inexplicably warm all over. He couldn’t think to do much else besides looking down at his cute alien girlfriend. “Dunno why I’m feeling like this...”  
  


“Oh it’s no trouble, Stevie!” Spinel cooed as she placed feather-light kisses along the underside of Steven’s shaft, some quick and numerous while others were long and drawn out, all of them were filled with love and adoration for her beefcake of a boyfriend. 

After over a minute of teasing, Steven was at full mast at around 10 inches in length and even thicker than one of Spinel’s noodly arms! Once Spinel realized that it was standing at attention all on its own, she brought her mouth to the tip and gave it an experimental kiss on the tip. Earning a low moan from Steven, she gave it a lick this time and got an even louder gasp. Smiling to herself, Spinel opened her mouth and popped his tip into her maw, his hips bucking forward and driving his spongy crown into her cheek. She tightened her stranglehold on his legs to keep him locked in place so she could mimic the action on her own, moving her head up and down to rapidly drive his cockhead in and out of her mouth. She looked up and adored the faces he made, the sharp turning of his head whenever he felt too much friction, and the way his mouth opened with hushed moans and whimpers whenever she took an extra little bit inside. 

Eventually, after several minutes of lovingly fellating her boyfriend Spinel got careless and accidentally positioned her head in such a way that when she moved forward, almost half Steven penis lodged itself in the entrance of her throat. Surprised, Spinel pulled back to cough, not that she needed to breathe or could really choke on it, but it still took her off guard. While Steven felt heaven for a few seconds, glowing even brighter than what he was used to, he quickly came to his senses and focused his attention to his partner. 

“Spinel! Are you ok?” The worry in his voice was clear, but Spinel was more worried that something this minor would dissuade Steven from wanting to finish, his consideration for others was so strong almost to a fault. “D-Don’t try to take the whole thing, I don’t want you to hurt yourself!” 

“Take the whole thing? What,” Spinel placed her mouth around the very tip of Steven’s member, just enough to muffle her speech, “lyke thish?” Not breaking eye contact with her lover for a moment, Spinel lurched forward and shoved the entirety of Steven’s length into her maw, the bulbous tip she was kissing now lodged somewhere deep in the back of her throat. 

“Y-Y-AAH!” Steven couldn’t help but cry out while Spinel held herself there for a few moments, beaming with pride as Steven involuntarily stamped his foot on the ground due to sensory overload. When Steven started to calm down, she slowly pulled back inch after inch and allowed Steven’s slick meatrod to feel the cool open air. “Wow, that was-EEP!” Before Steven could fully comprehend what he just felt, he inhaled sharply at the feeling of Spinel rocketing her head down once again, her lips acting as cushions around the base of his dick while her cute little nose pressed into his pelvic region. Again and again she did this, using all the suction her mouth could offer when she pulled back and pushing herself as far forward as she could on the way down, her saliva causing his penis to travel more smoothly down her gullet each time she took him in. While Spinel was having a blast sucking on her current favorite thing in the world, Steven couldn’t help but squirm in place as all of his stress and worries were being sucked away by his mate from beyond the stars. 

After what seemed like an eternity of Spinel’s sloppy yet loving deepthroat, Steven began to tremble all over, especially in his legs, and Spinel could feel his heartbeat start to pick up through his member. He was close to finishing and they both knew it, Spinel especially excited for her efforts to bear fruit, but as always Steven found something to worry about. 

“Spinel I’m gonna cum,” through staggered breaths, he put a hand on her forehead and started pushing her off his dick, “you don’t have to-'' Spinel shook her head side to side to throw Steven’s hand off her head, reaching a stretchy arm over to place his mitt back on the edge of the sink’s counter where it belonged. Looking up at him with eyes filled with determination, Spinel defiantly slammed her head down so that her forehead pressed against his waist and held herself there, intentionally swallowing around the cock in her throat to give him the push off the edge he needed.

*CRACK*

Both parties were surprised to hear the sound of the counter Steven was grabbing onto cracking in his grip, his lust-fueled strength too powerful for the wood and linoleum furniture to withstand. Steven opted to drop the scrap pieces of the counter he had broken off and grabbed the back of Spinel’s head, holding her in place as he began to unload into his hyperactive gem girlfriend. Spinel’s lack of a need to breathe came in handy when Steven began to dump ropes upon ropes of human-hybrid cum down her throat. The volume and thickness of his baby batter was too much for her to keep up with, the cum that she managed to keep down paled in comparison to the amount that was too much to go down, working its way up her esophagus until her cheeks began to fill up just to keep it all in. When his pulsating fuckhammer began to cease its throbbing and the firehose of cum was reduced down to a trickle, Steven released Spinel’s head so he could slouch in place and hold himself up during his post-orgasmic afterglow. Spinel meanwhile started to slowly pull herself back, cleaning all traces of cum from Steven’s shaft until just the tip was left inside. At that point the pressure from all the seed in her mouth became too much to bear, causing her to sputter and drool cum past her lips and onto the tip of his cock, carelessly letting the excess cum dribble down into a puddle on the floor between her legs. Spinel’s eyes had hearts for pupils, admiring and looking down his length, admiring the manly fuckrod that had lovingly punched its way into her. She also noticed that Steven’s glow was finally starting to go down, his bright pink hue fading into a more human tan…

Until the door swung open, the sudden shock causing Steven to go right back to his glowing pink self. Spinel was almost upset at someone ruining her efforts until she saw who it was. 

“Hey gu-” Connie stopped herself short, eyes going wide and stopping her hand mid-wave. She stood frozen in the middle of the doorway, the outside light shining behind and the thin layer of sweat from walking in on her polyamorous lovers cause her to take on an almost alluring glow. The fact that she was wearing a thin crop-top and shorts that hugged her thighs just made her look even more attractive to both of them, Steven especially feeling the lust in the air when his penis got rock hard within seconds, seemingly undoing all of Spinel’s hard work without even saying a complete sentence. After a moment to take in the situation, Connie sighed and put her hands on her hips. “Unbelievable. I have one week off from my thesis work and _this_ is how it starts out?” Steven gulped, both in fear and relief. While he may get an earful for starting to get busy without her, Steven was relieved that it sounded like he was finally going to get the rest he had been yearning for. “Perfect!” Steven’s eyes shot wide open at that last word, looking over to Connie to confirm what she said gave him an eyeful of the sizable tits he had gone so long without seeing as Connie whipped her top over her head and casually tossed it over her shoulder. While Steven went slack jawed, Spinel was practically bouncing on her knees in excitement, she reached a hand out and made child-like grabbing motions in Connie’s direction.

"Care to join us, lover? There’s more than enough to go around.” Spinel smiled, a good amount of cum still dribbling around her lower lip. Connie saw this and took her hand, intermingling fingers and pulling up the much lighter girl into a kiss, half showing her love to her girlfriend and half cleaning her face of Steven’s cum. Connie pulled back and licked her lips clean, gazing half-lidded eyes into Spinel’s.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Connie cooed, pressing her forehead into Spinel’s to share a tender moment with her. Once the moment ended however, both girls turned to look at Steven in unison, Steven’s heart stopping for a minute like a deer caught in headlights. Steven just sighed, knowing full well he wasn’t going to see his bed any time soon. Or maybe he would, but he doubted he’d be getting much sleep in it. 

“Ah geez…” Steven wiped the sweat from his brow and stood up straight, “Alright ladies, let’s get started!” Almost as if on command his penis stood unwaveringly erect, aimed right at the two girls that started to giggle to themselves as they closed in on their prize.

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a HentaiFoundry I'm going to cross-post to from now on.
> 
> https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/DegenerateSmutWriter/profile


End file.
